Chasing Romeo
by hawtjuicyaddict
Summary: Kristen was finally doing something she wanted this summer. Go to Summer camp. What she didn't expect was the boy who was coming along for the ride. June 2013 Fic Exchange. For rush of the past Kristen/cam


**For: rush of the past; June 2013 Fic Exchange**

**Prompts: building computers, plastic bags, the definition of love, and silly string**

**Preferred Pairing: Kristen/Cam**

The cool summer breeze flew lightly against my skin as I listened to Lana Del Rey's 'American' in my parent's Prius. This summer I would be going to Camp Cantwell in Upstate New York for soccer. The camp was a recreational camp with exceptional facilities. Looking out the window, I saw that the car had pulled up to a large dirt parking lot with a sign saying:

**Welcome to Camp Cantwell!**

I looked around seeing campers of all ages saying farewell to their parents promising to call and write back (even though we all know that's _never_ going to happen). My parents got out and helped me grab my large duffel bag from the trunk and seemed rather relieved that they were leaving me at camp for the summer.

"Kristen, your father and I are going to miss you this summer and we do expect you to fill us in every week with your soccer progress," my mom told me.

"Yes mom, I'll miss you guys too," I told them. After a somewhat awkward farewell, I felt the need to find the camp manager assistant to find my camp schedule and cabin. Soon, I found a lady with a name tag dressed in a ridiculous camp outfit with the name of Stacey. She smiled brightly as she saw me approaching her.

"Hi, there sweet pea, name please?" said Stacey in a strong southern twang.

"Um, Kristen Gregory."

"Ah here you are. You will be in Cabin 22. So if you follow cabin signs ahead, you will find cabin 22," she directed sweetly.

Not wasting any more time, I grabbed my duffel bag and camp schedule on the way to my cabin. Somewhere along the way I glanced down at my schedule to see what activities I would be doing.

_Kristen Gregory:_

_Breakfast_

_Kayaking_

_Soccer_

_Lunch_

_Theater_

_Swimming_

_Cabin time/free time_

_Camp Game/Activity_

_Dinner_

_Campfire_

_Sleep_

Still reading my schedule, I accidentally bumped into somebody while I wasn't paying attention.

"Oh wow. I am _so_ sorry. I am so clumsy, I wasn't looking where I was going," I blurted with embarrassment.

"Hey it's alright. I'm fine," a very familiar voice said to me. Looking up I saw that Cam Fisher was standing in front of my with his blue and green eyes staring at me.

"Kristen?"

"Cam? What are you doing here?"

"More like what are you doing here? I come to camp here every summer," he explained.

"Oh, I am here for the summer too. I wanted to go to some sort of camp where I could play soccer."

"Me too! Well, now that one of my friends from home is here, what cabin are you in?" he asked me.

He considered me his friend? Recently, Cam and Claire broke up, well more like Claire broke Cam's heart. They were like **silly string**; people would break them apart, but they would always come back to each other. I guess this time that **silly string **snapped for good. It was a _really_ bad break up. I guess I could be his friend.

"I am in Cabin 22,"

"Okay, I know where that is."

Cam led the way to the cabin, and we soon approached the cabin. The cabin had a dark brown wood exterior with a blue roof. The front also had two fair-sized windows with a covered roof. It was definitely not top of the line, but it felt cozier than what was around me every day in Westchester where you were too afraid to touch anything.

"Well I guess I will see you tonight," Cam said. "See ya." Turning around, Cam went up another trail to which I assume was to his cabin. Opening the door, I heard loud squeals and saw four excited looking girls talking about their lives probably outside of camp.

"Yeah, I cannot believe he did tha-"A blonde girl with light blue eyes said before she cut herself off when she saw me. "Oh, you're our new camp mate," she said smiling brightly. "My name is Rosie." She then looked at the remaining three girls motioning for them to introduce themselves.

"I'm Esmay," said a tanned girl with pin straight red hair and hazel eyes.

"Lena," said a girl with long, brown voluminous hair and blueish-green eyes.

"And I'm Kennedy," a girl with pale skin, brown hair, and light green eyes said.

"So, I'm assuming you're Kristen. Right? Stacey came in earlier said that we were having a girl named Kristen be our new camp mate. Anywho, right now we are getting ready for the first camp-wide game," she said. And just like that, it was like the girls and I were automatic friends. They were much different than the PC, considering that they wore something 'normal' teenagers like jean cutoffs and a faded t-shirt paired with converse, but I liked the change of scenery and people around me. I even thought Cam looked a bit cute when I saw him earlier today. Thank gawd Claire or any of the PC weren't here or else I would probably be kicked out for liking someone's ex.

….

After an hour of getting ready and the girls and I home-ifying our cabin with posters of the latest teen heartthrobs(them) and posters of Beckham and Ronaldo(me), we headed out to go to the camp-wide game which I found out was Capture the Flag. Luckily, Rosie, Esmay, Lena, and Kennedy were on my team. Also, I found out sooner or later, Cam was on my team.

"OMG, Cam Fisher is on our team! Ugh so is that girl Nikki who is _way_ too obsessed with him, I mean I heard he has a _girlfriend_," Squealed Esmay.

"Correction, Cam Fisher _had_ a girlfriend. She's actually one of my friends, but recently, she dumped him for reasons I do not know," I blurted.

"Wait. You know Cam Fisher?! He is like, one of the _hottest_ guy our age here at camp. Practically every girl here wants him. Lucky!" Esmay sighed.

"Well, um, he did date my friend until recently and I also play soccer with him."

"Wow girl, you are so lucky. That girl Nikki over there is probably going to flirt her head off with Cam now that he is single. But then again, she flirted constantly with him when he probably had a girlfriend," Lena said. I looked over to see 'Nikki', a girl with a short black bob and side bangs, attempting to flirt with Cam. The camp director soon came to talk to the crowd with his mega phone and the game begun.

….

Well after the horn went off to start the game, the girls and I split up to find the flag. Thinking back, it probably was not the best decision because I now am completely lost in the woods. I didn't intend on going this far off, but I thought I saw the flag. Turns out it was just a surveying marker to mark off the outskirts of the camp property.

….

I am pretty sure I have been wandering for ten minutes, until I hear some sort of breaking of sticks.

"Kristen? Are you ok? The game already ended and your cabin mates realized that you weren't with everyone else, so I offered to find you," Cam said. "How long have you been here?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I thought I saw the flag, but turns out it was just a surveying flag."

"Well, how about we head back now?"

"That would be great," I replied. We started our way back to the camp.

….

It's been a few weeks since I got lost in the woods. I have been having a great time at camp with the girls and especially Cam. I think I might be getting feelings for him, but what if he doesn't feel the same? And there's also the thing with Claire. I mean she dumped him, but what if she still likes him and I lose my friends in the process? Maybe I should call Massie about it and explain to her all that has happened. No, maybe I will do that if Cam admits that he likes me first.

I glanced at my watch and realized it was already time for theater. This summer, the camp decided to do a modern remake of Romeo and Juliet. I obviously wasn't cast as the lead role, but instead the understudy for Juliet. During the first week of casting, Cam came in since he switched camp electives and he got the role of Romeo.

"Kristen! There you are! I need you to fill in the spot for Juliet today, Lindsay is sick!" My theater director Alex said.

"But I barely know the lines! I didn't think that the understudy was actually an important part!"

"Of course it is! Here is the script. Now go up to the stage!" Alex said, handing me my script.

I looked down at the part we were rehearsing. Oh great! Lindsay _has_ to be sick the day we were rehearsing the kissing scene. Acca-awkward. **Building Computers **would be easier than this.

I looked onto the stage seeing Cam waiting there probably clueless that I am subbing in for Lindsay. Well, it's now or never. I started walking up the glossy stairs and my eyes met with Cam's. We both exchanged awkward smiles because I think he just figured out that he was going to have to kiss his ex-girlfriend's best friend. We started saying our lines and just as I was about to walk towards him where we would have to kiss, I slipped on a **plastic bag.**

I heard a loud gasp from around the theater and I felt my face turn bright red. That did _not_ just happen. Cam held his hand out to me and helped me up.

"Alright everyone, I think that's enough for the day. See you tomorrow!" Alex said scratching the back of his head awkwardly. He then turned around and headed into his office.

"Well um, that was Interesting?" Cam said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah…. Let's not speak about this in Westchester. Right?"

"Oh um.. yeah. I almost forgot about everything in Westchester. So, how have you been?'

"Fine I guess."

"That's good. Well I'll see you later?" he said already sensing that are conversation wasn't going anywhere.

"Sure! See you later," I said.

….

The weeks leading up to the performance were hectic. Something terrible happened during theater practice though. Cam broke his leg during soccer practice and both Alex and Cam didn't think that he would be able to perform. So, his understudy Drew had to take his spot and thankfully knew all the lines, unlike me.

….

Tonight was the night of the performance and also the second to last day of camp. I was really excited for the play to begin and I saw that the entire camp came to see the performance. This _definitely_ wasn't one of those cheesy school plays. I would know. The curtain was still closed, but the lights were starting to dim, so I went to my seat next to Cam and waited for the performance to begin.

….

"What's in a name that which we call a rose, by any other name would smell as sweet…?" Lindsay said in her Juliet outfit. This was by far my favorite part in the play. It was practically the **definition of love** even with the tragic ending.

Cam then whispered my name into my ear causing me to turn to him. He then leaned in and kissed me with his soft lips. For a moment I froze because I didn't know if this was real or not, but then realizing that indeed it was, I kissed him back for a few more seconds until we both smiled at each other and leaned back into the chairs holding hands. We stayed like that, and when I heard "For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo," I knew that no matter what happened when we got back to Westchester, I would be fighting for him. The whole audience went into a round of applause as the play ended and I smiled to myself feeling very happy and thankful that _I_ finally got the guy that I liked and not getting him stolen away from me.

**There it is! Sorry it isn't super good, but I really hope you liked it. Yes, this is sappy and cheesy, but I really needed to write that Romeo and Juliet quote because it kept repeating over and over in my head.**

**-Kea aka hawtjuicyaddict**


End file.
